gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)/In the Name of Romania I Claim Thee!
Dearest Friends, It has come to my attention that Spain, has violated the Treaty of Utrecht by claiming Gibratlar, they have also voided the provision recognizing Phillip V (Pearson Wright) as king. The details of this accurate Treaty made on April 11, 1713. By making a territorial claim to the British possession of Gibraltar, Spain has violated the agreements made in Utrecht and Rastatt with the United Kingdom, and other members of the Grand Alliance. Due to the Spanish nullifcation of the Treaty of Utrecht, Charles VI, Holy Roman Emperor, and offspring, has the Spanish throne once again restored to them, as they are the closest descendants of the late Charles II of Spain. The current Spanish Monarch as a result is Maria Theresa of Austria (Hannah Bluefeather), who will rule both countries in personal union. Austria will retrocede Milan, and the Austrian Netherlands to Spain, as agreements conducted between Spain and Austria in Utrecht and Rastatt have been nullified. The Spanish Bourbons, (Pearson Wright) who currently claim the throne of Spain will once again be able to inherit French throne, as agreements between France and Spain at Utrecht and Rastatt have been neutralized, but will no longer be able to hold the Spanish Throne. However, this is not likely to happen seeing as they are not related to the current monarch. And seeing as the Family is no longer in possesion of the throne and there is no other person realizing this vewy true fact, I hearby in the name of Romania claim Spain and its Empire! Changes Due to this we shall now have changes done. The Vatican being in my new grand Spanish Territory is going to be used as a means of training Military Units and Partying. Bobby Moon shall administer this division and The Vatican shall be known as Party City, the best place in the world. Lots of tea too! Naples is going to be renamed. We're naming it Maples and will plant millions of Maple Trees and make a large amount of currency for the sap and syrup we will produce. :D Now due to all this were going to need new offices. Therefore Ill be nice and make Phillipe V and wife head of Janitorial Services in Party City. There will be alot of messes you know, after all its 24/7 PAR TAY!!!!! WHY NOT?! Okay and also the Pope's Official new title is Popey. Hector youre still Pope but youll be relocated to Bucharest. Pack your jackets cause its superbly cold there. Afterwards, I must establish the 2 new national religions: Orthodox and Buddhism. If youre not Cathoolic you must be one of those or high tail it mang. Oh and Athiesm is allowed too. That means you dont believe in a God. The Head of the Athiest "Meetings" will be put in Madrid Spain because its very important for our leaders to familiarize themselves with this new idea of religion. John Breasly and Nults McKagan can fight over who heads this. Their title will be "Totally-Not-The-Popey". In addition, we shall make Hannah Bluefeather, or now Queen Clementine I as Terriotrial Queen of Spain and Empire. She will rule over it with peace and love. And I will post any other new changes :) Until then, farewell friends I can not wait to see these new changes in place. Additional Changes Spain is now open to Pirates! Piracy is no longer illegal and a free pirate haven, and thus the 8th Brethren Court may be headed from barcelona Spain. Notice This basically declares you as an enemy of Romania, and shocking revelation, we have a large military now :) But get this through your heads, we aren't at war... yet ;) Change of Plan So it is officially deemed, let us all hold a vote whether he should stay or not :OOOO If voted out they shall have Hannah Bluefeather to be placed as Monarch! Also we will bring back the Pirates! #Nults McKagan #Parax. #Dentface #Bill26401 #Captaingoldvane2 # #G-man. #LieutenantNigel #Grunt56 #Johnny Goldtimbers #Jeremiah Garland Everyone please submit your vote below :OOOOOO SO... If you didnt notice already, this was a troll blog. No I am not claiming Spain, I am just being funny and all. News Flash if the above happened: I would be World Ruler (lawlz like Id take the world over). So dont lose your marbles over it.... however... this does not mean we are not considering Spain an enemy. Not only is Spain an enemy but as is Portugal and the Papacy and we hereby formally excommunicate ourselves (no one ever let us have a Romanian Cardinal in the Vatican anyways after asking several times) from the Church and Papacy. We will however not engage in warfare. Regards, King Albertus I of Romania Category:Blog posts